Candyland
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Continuacion de "Take a chance on me". Sam por fin le dara su respuesta a Gabriel.


**N/a: **_Hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí traigo la continuación de "Take a chance on me". Esta en parte dedicado a una amiga, a la que le gusta SPN y odia un poquito a Sammy. Que lo disfrutéis. _

**Candyland**

Era demasiado. Gabriel se había pasado varios Estados con aquella muestra de cariño hacia él. Y es que ya no sabia como esconderle a su hermano que todos aquellos extraños casos que habían tenido desde hacia varias semanas eran, indirectamente, culpa suya. Sabía que pronto ataría cabos y él acabaría intentando calmar los instintos sobreprotectores de su hermano contra el arcángel. Lo peor de todo era que no podría evitarlo, por mucho que lo deseara, y es que, el ángel había convertido a un pueblo entero en chucherías, imitando el cuento de Hansel y Gretel, con mensajitos románticos hacia él en cada esquina; solo faltaba que lo pusiese en un gran cartel de neón con su nombre completo.

Estaba igual que al principio, cuando comenzó todo aquello, sentado en una silla, hecha de galleta, frente a su portátil supuestamente investigando aquel extraño suceso, mientras que Dean había salido a investigar. Solo que esta vez Cas se había quedado junto a él. El ángel lo miraba, con su típica expresión de cara de póker, aunque podía notar que el moreno estaba algo molesto.

_ ¿Ocurre algo, Cas?

_ ¿Cuando piensas contarle a Dean que todos estos casos son cosa de Gabriel?_ le pregunto de golpe. No supo que contestar_ También deberías contarle que Gabriel lo esta haciendo para conquistarte. Dean confía en ti.

_ Cómo sabes…_ fue lo único que atino a balbucear algo sonrojado.

_Gabriel me lo conto hace un par de noches. Como diríais los humanos, tuvimos una charla.

_ ¿No se lo has contado a Dean, verdad? _ le pregunto con nerviosismo.

_ No depende de mí contárselo.

_ Se lo contare, pero primero hablare con Gabriel para solucionar todos estos desastres_ le dijo con el único fin de que el ángel dejase el tema.

Al moreno le satisfizo la respuesta y se marcho con un suave aleteo, seguramente en busca de su pareja. Sam entonces, sí se quedo solo como ocurrió semanas antes. Ahora sí que se estaba saliendo de madre todo aquello. Respiro hondo un par de veces intentando controlar los nervios que sentía; comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación pensando que así podría poner sus pensamientos en orden. Lo primero de todo, era hablar con el arcángel para que parase de una maldita vez. No quería ver que la próxima población fuese vestida con cuero y látigos como si fueran sadomasoquistas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al imaginárselo. Lo segundo… No sabía que iba a contestarle. Y por ultimo, hablar "calmadamente" con la fiera de su hermano. De lo segundo podía ocuparse con más tranquilidad y el solito.

Gabriel… le gustaba. No. No le gustaba, aunque el arcángel tenía cierto atractivo y sus ojos castaños casi de color miel le atraían en cierta manera. ¡Que no! Sam céntrate, se dijo a si mismo. Vuelta al principio. Cerró los ojos, tras detenerse en medio de la habitación, y respiro hondo para calmarse. Tenia que aclararse de una maldita vez. Estaba claro que Gabriel no le era indiferente. El arcángel no le desagradaba, aunque no compartían su idea de cortejar a una persona, era demasiado extravagante; él prefería un paseo, una buena cena y, quizá, ir a tomar unas copas… Gruño frustrado, mientras una vocecilla muy parecida a la de su hermano canturreaba: "Sammy-nenaza-Winchester". Al final su hermano iba a llevar razón al llamarlo nenaza. Volviendo al tema, que parecía que se estaba yendo por las ramas, le gustaba algo el castaño, admitió frustrado. Vale, de acuerdo… Me gusta Gabriel, se dijo a si mismo en voz alta.

_Eso ya lo sabía, grandullón_ dijo, de pronto, el antes mencionado.

Sam por poco no se cayó al suelo del susto que se dio al escucharlo. No esperaba que el arcángel estuviese allí. Un momento. ¿Cuánto llevaba allí? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta que el castaño había llegado? Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándolo con recelo. Gabriel sonrió.

_ Me encanta esa cara de perra recelosa que pones cuando desconfías. La llamo la nº 16_ dijo mientras mordía una chocolatina con tofe de caramelo a medio comer_ Aunque mi favorita es la nº 2, la de no me jodas ya lo sabia_ Sam fue a replicar pero el otro lo interrumpió_ Sí, ya se. He llegado hace un rato, pero no he querido molestar, estabas tan guapo concentrado. Por cierto, a mi también me gustas.

_ No se note_ dijo con cierto sarcasmo y un fiero sonrojo en las mejillas_ Tenemos que hablar_ dijo serio.

_ ¿De que?_ pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

_Tienes que parar todas estas muestras de afecto hacia a mi. Algunas me han gustado _ admitió con algo de vergüenza_ pero tienes que parar ¿Entiendes?

_Claro_ respondió con demasiada tranquilidad_ Si admites que te gusto y quieres salir conmigo, Sammy.

El Winchester suspiro. Sabía que ocurriría. Gabriel se acercó a él y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa de cuadros que llevaba ese día. El mas alto dejo de respirar un momento intentando controlar, si éxito, el rápido latido de su corazón.

_Gabriel…_ murmuro nervioso.

_ ¿Sí, Sam?_ le pregunto con una sonrisa bailado en sus labios, mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a sus labios.

Suspiro una vez mas, antes de reducir la distancia entre los dos. Luego hablaría con Dean, pero ahora quería disfrutar de su bromista ángel.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del pueblo, Cas miraba a su pareja algo preocupado. Dean llevaba un rato mirando fijamente lo que parecía ser una tarta en forma de seto. Cas temía que de un momento a otro el rubio atacase al pobre árbol, si es que aun lo era, y lo devorase. Y sus peores temores se hicieron realidad, Dean salto sobre el seto dispuesto a ponerse morado del dulce pastel, pero, en ese momento, el seto volvió a ser un simple seto con sus ramitas y hojas, en total, un simple arbusto.

_ ¿Dean?

La cabeza del Winchester apareció de entre las hojas lleno de las mismas y tierra por parte de la cara. El moreno sonrió y bufo divertido al verlo así.

_ Justo ahora: murmuro molesto_ Tu ríete_ le dijo al verlo sonreír, cosa no muy frecuente en el ángel, con cierto sarcasmo y molestia que se borro al verlo sonreír. Le encantaba verlo sonreír.

_ ¿Compramos tarta?_ le pregunto Castiel, ya sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, mientras lo ayudaba a salir del seto.

_Claro_ respondió el otro, antes de robarle un rápido beso y con ello manchándole también de tierra_ y luego al motel_ dijo sacudiéndose la suciedad de la ropa.

La pareja fue a una hamburguesería de la zona a comprar algo de comida para los tres y la ansiada tarta del mayor de los Winchester. Después, subieron al Impala de vuelta al motel donde estaban hospedados, con la suave y cálida brisa de septiembre golpeándoles el rostro mientras Dean conducía hacia el lugar. Incautos de ellos que no sabían lo que les esperaba al cruzar el umbral de la habitación, pero eso aun no había ocurrido y nuestro dos incautos se disponían a entrar en el aparcamiento del "Foxi Roxi" para aparcar el Impala e ir a la habitación nº 30, donde habían dejado a Sam investigando. Tras aparcar a "la nena" fueron a la nombrada habitación. Dean abrió la puerta, y deseo no haberlo hecho, porque la situación que se le presentaba no era buena para su mente. Su hermano, su hermanito Sammy, estaba comiéndole la boca a Gabriel y desnudos, excepto por la sabana que los tapaba por suerte para el rubio.

_Dean ¿Qué… ¡Oh!_ fue lo único que atino a decir el moreno al mirar por encima del hombro de su pareja, que parecía en shock. Los otros dos se les quedaron mirando sorprendidos, mejor dicho, Sam sorprendido y Gabriel con una sonrisilla de felicidad_ Os dejamos solos_ dijo con tranquilidad mientras tiraba de Dean y cerraba la puerta.

_ ¡De esta no te libras Sam! ¡Ni tu tampoco, asaltacunas!_ grito Dean, recuperado, tras la puerta.

Bueno ya no haría falta hablar, por ahora, con su hermano, pensó el menor de los Winchester con algo de pesar. Miro a su sonriente pareja. Si no desataron el apocalipsis una vez, lo desataría su hermano intentando matar a su ahora pareja. ¿En que se había metido? Pensó con pesar.

_ Bueno, ahora ya no hace falta decirles que estamos saliendo ¿Eh, grandullón?

Asintió, antes de volver a lo que estaban a punto de hacer por segunda vez antes de que interrumpiera el rubio. Si iba a morir por la ira de Dean, prefería antes disfrutar un rato más con su arcángel.

**Fin.**


End file.
